Truth Or Lies
by AndroidLoveForAll
Summary: There is a new Detective Inspector in Causton, but he's not all he claims to be.


**Chapter 1: Arrival In Causton**

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I do not own Midsomer Murders or Young Dracula. I am merely using them for my story. I wouldn't mind Ben Jones or Sykes from Midsomer, or Ingrid's clothes from Young Dracula.

Italics mean: on the other side of phones (can't see them) or thought ideas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

The Count has decided to relocate with his family, to a place known as Causton in the village of Midsomer.

'Come, come, it'll be fun,' The Count said to his kids, Ingrid and Vladimir Dracula.

'Why is it that we always have to up sticks and move somewhere else? Why can't we stay in one place?'

'Why? Why? My dear Ingrid, we've been found out, we have to move. Besides, the breathers threatened to stake me in my sleep.'

'Well, I for one, am looking forward to it,' Vlad said.

'Alright. 2 beats 1, we're moving to Causton. Let's see. Ooh, I like the look of that name; Strangler's Wood. Renfield, pack our stuff, we're moving.'

'Again (!)' Ingrid added sarcastically.

Renfield called from another room. 'Right away, Master.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tom Barnaby was eating his breakfast when his mobile phone rang. (Italics is on the other side of phones)

'Barnaby.'

_'Inspector, it's DCS Rudderford.'_

'Oh, hello, sir. What can I do for you?'

_'Have you forgotten we've got DI Parkes joining us temporarily?'_

'It's today? Oh, sorry, sir, I must have forgotten.'

_'That's OK, Barnaby, just get down here.'_

'Yes, sir, I'll be right there.'

Barnaby put his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his jacket.

'Joyce, I'll see you later.'

'OK.'

Barnaby got into his car and headed to the station.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DI Parkes stood in Causton CID and looked around at the team.

DS Ben Jones and PC David Crawford were laughing.

'What's so funny?' asked Parkes.

'To be honest,' Crawford said, 'we don't know.'

'What he said,' Jones added.

'Who the hell are you?' the PC asked.

'Ah, sorry, Parkes, Harry Parkes. DCS Rudderford probably told you I'd be joining you for a while.

Jones and Crawford looked at each other, before turning back to Parkes.

'Sorry about that, sir, we didn't know.'

'Hey, chill, it's cool. But, uh, I'm more used to being called "Guv".'

'Right, Guv. Hey, Cockneys say "Guv".'

'And so do some cops.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Renfield put the three coffins into the back of the hearse.

'Well,' he said to Wolfie. 'Strangler's Woods it is.'

'Where is Strangler's Woods?' asked the half vampire-half werewolf child.

'Somewhere in Causton, but I don't know.'

'Cool, let's go.'

The two got into the hearse and started the engine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jonathan Van Helsing had moved to Causton to try to start a new life.

His mum had been bitten by a vampire, who had then sent a death threat to Jonathan.

He'd recently joined the Causton police.

His rank was PC, but he still held a stake close to him, just in case any vampires tried to surprise him, because he was still a slayer.

He walked into the lobby of Causton police station, right into DCI Barnaby.

'Oh, sorry about that, sir,' he said to Barnaby.

'That's alright, Van Helsing, just watch where you're going next time.'

'Yes, sir. Thank you.'

'What for? Oh, it's alright.'

He rushed up the stairs to Rudderford's office.

Jonathan decided to head to CID to inform Jones that Barnaby had arrived.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The hearse pulled up in Strangler's Woods and Renfield turned the engine off.

He got out and said, 'good morning,' to a woman who was walking through.

She looked at him and said, 'good morn...' and screamed, before fainting.

'What did I say?' Renfield asked as Wolfie got out of the car.

'You just said "good morning". I think your face scared her.' (his face looks like it did in series 1 and 2 again)

'I'm not that scary, am I?'

'To the untrained breather eye, yes, you are.'

'Perhaps you're right.'

'Yes, I am, aren't I?'

'If the Master wants to stay in Strangler's Woods, where can he stay during the daytime?'

'I don't know, I'll take a look around,' Wolfie said.

'Alright, I'll look after the car.'


End file.
